supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival
|Row 2 title = Date |Row 2 info = August 5, 2017 |Row 3 title = Edition |Row 3 info = 17th}} The 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival will be the 17th edition of the Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. It will take place at the Croatian Church in Norval at 9118 Winston Churchill Boulevard on August 5, 2017. The festival takes place a week later than 2016. Pre-festival Before the festival, BATC opted to use a formula for Thai festivals: All seeds from the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells - Singles in the revamped version are seeded (with the Will Power rule effective), and Pee Saderd hogs the game since Saderd is originally from Thailand and moved to Russia shortly before the Rio Olympics. Host countries Following Pee Saderd's selection into the Russian national IndyCar team, Russia will qualify for their first ever Thailand Grand Festival in Mississauga. Following Saderd's title in Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham, Russia will now only host the festival. Other people will visit with host country Russia's players and see what they have in there. Qualified countries Croatia continue qualifying for every Festival since 2001, with the place Croatian Church named after their country. Only countries to have qualified every year, Thailand and Canada, also qualify. Russia will qualify for the festival for the first time, since Pee Saderd joined the team after the 2016 Festival. Pee Saderd's change of country allows Russia to qualify for the first time and likely San Marino. Before 2017, it failed to qualify for the first 16 editions. Macedonia will return for the first time since 2015 after missing out in 2016 due to the star CDs not coming that year. Notable countries that will not be participating include Cambodia and Vietnam, who withdrew due to Pee Saderd changing his representation from Thailand to Russia. Cambodia originally participated at first but they withdrew due to Saderd's Russian captain status. Myanmar also withdrew from the festival for the first time ever due to Pee Saderd's change of country. Belgium confirmed participation after Metagross decided to hog Quizizz episode 6 2017 my version of Celebrity Family Feud with Pee Saderd, however only Saderd does it now. ;AFC * * * * * * * * * ;CAF * * * * * * * * ;CONCACAF * * * * * * * ;CONMEBOL * * * * * * * * * * ;OFC * * ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Thailand Singer Cup The Thailand Singer Cup took place on August 2, with Phai Pongsatorn defeating Takkatan Chonlada in the final. If Pee Saderd (who causes a Maneesh Gupta on the Quizizz of episode 8 airing on July 30) wins his fourth round match and advance to the quarterfinals, it took place August 2; but he did by knocking out the 2017 Indianapolis 500 winner Takuma Sato, who is 4 years and 3 months younger than Saderd. However, since Saderd chose to represent Russia for the remainder of his career until his Choot Tee 10 comes out, it will take place August 2; Saderd had been representing the Russian Federation since he moved from PGM to Grammy Gold. Because Pee Saderd qualified automatically for Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30), the seedings are the 16 best Thai language singers ranked by Russian Pee Saderd himself who have the best singing Thai language voice. *Notably, Pee Saderd will not participate. Tai Orathai | RD1-score01-1='2 | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=16 | RD1-team02= Tree Chainarong | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=8 | RD1-team03= Kowthip Thidadin | RD1-score03-1=0 | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=9 | RD1-team04= 'Phai Pongsatorn | RD1-score04-1='2 | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=5 | RD1-team05= Kanthong Tungngern | RD1-score05-1=0 | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=12 | RD1-team06= 'Tao Pooslip | RD1-score06-1='2 | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=4 | RD1-team07= 'Dokor Thoongthong | RD1-score07-1='2 | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=13 | RD1-team08= Lumplern Wongsakorn | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=3 | RD1-team09= 'Siriporn Umpaipong | RD1-score09-1='2 | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=14 | RD1-team10= Nek Naruepol | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=6 | RD1-team11= Som Preuksa | RD1-score11-1=0 | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=11 | RD1-team12= 'Monkan Kankoon | RD1-score12-1='2 | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=7 | RD1-team13= Vieng Nauremol | RD1-score13-1=0 | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=10 | RD1-team14= 'Mike Piromporn | RD1-score14-1='2 | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=2 | RD1-team15= 'Takkatan Chonlada | RD1-score15-1='2 | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= James Jaturong | RD1-score16-1=0 | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= Tai Orathai | RD2-score01-1=1 | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=9 | RD2-team02= 'Phai Pongsatorn | RD2-score02-1='2 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=12 | RD2-team03= Tao Pooslip | RD2-score03-1=1 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=4 | RD2-team04= 'Dokor Thoongthong | RD2-score04-1='2 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=3 | RD2-team05= Siriporn Umpaipong | RD2-score05-1=1 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=11 | RD2-team06= 'Monkan Kankoon | RD2-score06-1='2 | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=10 | RD2-team07= Mike Piromporn | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'Takkatan Chonlada | RD2-score08-1='2 | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=9 | RD3-team01= 'Phai Pongsatorn | RD3-score01-1='2 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=4 | RD3-team02= Dokor Thoongthong | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=11 | RD3-team03= Monkan Kankoon | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'Takkatan Chonlada | RD3-score04-1='2 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=9 | RD4-team01= 'Phai Pongsatorn | RD4-score01-1='2 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= Takkatan Chonlada | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} BATC Cup Participants are standings entering Pocono after the 2017 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. The BATC Cup takes one day before the festival, on August 4; before the final, slated to be at 10:00 pm EST. Sébastien Bourdais' crash at the 2017 Indianapolis 500 meant that Pot 1 was changed, from Russia's players (because of the forced withdrawal from the Eurovision 2017) to members of the Big 8 of ''Celebrity Family Feud. Pee Saderd kept his Pot 1 seeding plot despite the change. Seeding pots '''Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Finals | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Many considered Group F "the group of death" as it produces Pee Saderd seeded from Pot 1, 1st and 3rd place finishers at Mid-Ohio, Josef Newgarden and Graham Rahal, and JR Hildebrand. Pee Saderd, Josef Newgarden and Graham Rahal all advanced to the semifinals of Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30), with Saderd and Newgarden making the Friday night final. Group G Group G, along with Group F, is a "group of death", as Team Penske teammates Hélio Castroneves and Will Power, 2017 Indianapolis 500 winner Takuma Sato and rookie Ed Jones were drawn in this group. Group H Foods The festival will have Thai foods. It will have Noodle Soup, which costs 5 Canadian dollars. CDs It is most likely that the 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival in Norval will have two CD sections, one is the Star CDs, which is most likely coming back after missing out on the 2016 edition. The Star CDs qualified by the virtue of Pee Saderd being 13th in the standings entering the 2017 ABC Supply 500 after the 2017 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio concluded. Wit the star CDs coming due to Pee Saderd being 13th in the standings position; it also qualified him for seedings in Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson and Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian (August 20). The star CDs were in jeopardy of not coming for the second straight year due to the death of the King of Thailand; but new releases of CDs from Grammy Gold's social media put it back on hopes of qualifying for the first time since 2015. Combined with the 2017 25 Year Pumpuang Duangjan Tour and Pee Saderd's early first round loss to Carlos Muñoz in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, the Star CDs were in jeopardy of not coming. The non-star CDs are also coming to the festival; it was the only set of CDs that came in the 2016 edition because the Star sets of CDs ones didn't even come. It was later revealed, after Russia missed out on the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 due to the ban of their representative, Yuliya Samoylova, that they are still hosting the festival and neither Marco Andretti nor Pee Saderd will host a section; as both of them are participating in the BATC Cup with Saderd in Pot 1 due to being in the Big 8 and Andretti in Pot 4. Hosting a section of Russia is restricted to their Pokemon only. Pee Saderd's CDs are most likely coming to the Festival despite making nearly every Celebrity Family Feud final in 2017 (expect for Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz where he was upset by Carlos Muñoz); but poor results in IndyCar the past two years. If the visitor to the Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival buys a CD, it will cost 5 Canadian dollars; in both the Star CDs and the non-Star CDs. See Also *2017 Lao Soccer Festival at Milton Trivia *The festival is held on Esteban Gutierrez's 26th birthday. *This marks the first time since 2011 that Pee Saderd will visit the festival, withdrawing from 2012 until 2015 due to clashing with the Honda Indy 200; and missed out in 2016 due to surgery. **However, in those years, Saderd's music still came. Category:2017 in music Category:2017 in Canada Category:2017 in Russia Category:2017 in Thailand Category:2017 festivals